Potrzeba
by Zilidya
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy ranny Allen wpadnie w zaborcze ręce Tykkiego?


**Tytuł: Potrzeba**

**Paring: **Allen Walker/ Tykki Mikk

**Beta: **MichiruK

**Ostrzeżenia:** pwp +18, słaby angst, wcięcie w kanon (pomiędzy utratą ręki, a przybyciem do centrum w Azji).

Fanfiction napisane na potrzeby pojedynku: . /pojedynki-w-kolorach-teczy,61/pojedynek-i-nefariel-vs-zilidya,

Dwóch mężczyzn, a dokładniej mężczyzna i młody chłopak, stała dosyć blisko siebie w niewielkim pokoju. Młodszy z nich był wyraźnie okaleczony, jeden z rękawów koszuli zwisał luźno wzdłuż ciała, pod materiałem nie widać było zarysu ręki. Blady, z białymi włosami, które lekko ukrywały dziwny znak w kształcie gwiazdy nad i zygzakowatej blizny pod jego lewym okiem. Drugi, starszy, miał szarawą skórę, siedem znaków w kształcie krzyży na czole i ostre, żółte oczy, które z dziwnie niepokojącym blaskiem obserwowały tego młodszego.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — Allen odtrącił od siebie Tykki'ego z cichym jękiem. — Nie jestem jak inni ludzie, nawet jeżeli to ty.

— Nawet, gdy ukryjesz swoje ramię, nic to nie zmieni. Allen, nadal jesteś człowiekiem. —Mężczyzna przyciągnął go na powrót do siebie, choć dopiero co został odtrącony. — Chodź, zjemy coś. Road zrobiła coś pysznego specjalnie dla ciebie.

Walker spojrzał na niego wrogo, ale podążył za Mikkim. Jedzenie w końcu dawało życie nie tylko jemu. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na kikut lewej ręki.

_Chyba na głowę upadł! Co on tu robi? _

Przecież to ten Noah mu ją odebrał. W najgorszym wypadku powinien już nie żyć. Z drugiej strony ono nigdy go nie rozpieszczało, więc i tym razem nie powinien spodziewać się wyjątku. Nadal nie został poinformowany, gdzie jest przetrzymywany, bo pomimo że nie został umieszczony w żadnym więzieniu, nie mógł stąd odejść, ale jednocześnie do niczego go nie zmuszano ani nie walczono z nim. A przecież był ich wrogiem.

O tak, nie był tu z własnej woli.

Tykki z jakiegoś powodu zmienił zdanie, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując swój _tease_. Mówił coś o zabiciu nudy. Allen nie bardzo chciał znać szczegóły, a poza tym ból powoli zabierał go w inne miejsce i prawie nie słyszał, co właściwie Noah powiedział.

Teraz, po kilku dniach przebywania w tym tajemniczym miejscu, gdzie dosyć troskliwie się nim zajęto, sam nie wiedział, co ma o nim myśleć. Mógł jeszcze przypuszczać, że Tykki użył swojego _sentaku_ – wyboru – by pogrzebać tymi swoimi białymi rękawiczkami w jego umyśle. Kto go tam wie, jak używał tej swojej nietypowej dla egzorcysty magii.

Aromatyczny zapach dopadł go nagle na jednym z wielu korytarzy, wypierając wszystko inne z jego myśli. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się zwyciężyć z własnym żołądkiem. Tykki zaśmiał się tylko na jego nagłe przyśpieszenie. Nie musiał nawet wskazywać drzwi, za którymi była jadalnia. Nos prowadził chłopaka całkiem dobrze.

Road rzuciła się natychmiast na Allena i przytuliła się niczym rzep, gdy tylko przekroczył próg komnaty. Walker odsunął ją delikatnie, ale dla niej wyglądało to, jakby zapach potraw miał większe znaczenie niż ona. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i zostawiła ich samych. Jakiekolwiek były jej uczucia do młodego egzorcysty, nie wchodziła w drogę Tykki'emu. Aż tak szalona nie była.

Ten zajął miejsce obok Allena i obserwował jedzącego.

Jak dla niego, nie było słodszego widoku. Chłopak tak cudownie jadł. Powoli zlizywał kropelki sosu z warg, jakby to był jego ostatni posiłek. Lody po obiedzie traktował wręcz z nabożną czcią. Za każdym razem dokładnie oblizywał łyżeczkę, nie chcąc zmarnować ani odrobiny.

Noah ciągle się uśmiechał. Gdy chłopak kończył, zaplanował sobie grę. Urozmaicenie od panującej nudy. I tak Earl nie planował na dziś niczego wymagającego jego obecności.

Allen odchylił się do tyłu, najedzony do syta. Mikki wykorzystał to natychmiast. Złapał dłoń niczego niespodziewającego się chłopaka i przywiązał ją do oparcia krzesła własną wstążką do włosów.

— Co robisz? — krzyknął ten lekko przerażony.

Od kiedy tutaj był, jeszcze żaden Noah nie zaatakował go otwarcie. Czyżby miało się to teraz zmienić?

— Nudzę się. Potrzebuję jakiejś rozrywki — mruknął dziwnie napiętym głosem Tykki, pochylając się ku niemu.

— Słucham? — Niewielki strach zabrzmiał w głosie młodego egzosrcysty.

Jednak Allen nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Mikki zaczął zajmować się swoją ofiarą tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Zaczął go dręczyć.

Na jego drodze nic nie było przeszkodą. Przesunął swoją dłonią, nadal ubraną w białą rękawiczkę, po ciele Walkera, wcale nie przejmując się zdejmowaniem z niego ubrania. _Sentaku_, czyli wybieranie, umożliwiało mu dostanie się tam, gdzie zapragnął. Jedyne, co mogło go powstrzymać, to Innocence, ale tego niestety Allen teraz nie posiadał, bo utracił je wraz z ręką. Próbował się bronić, ale skończyło się to jedynie upadkiem wraz z krzesłem na puszysty dywan.

— Ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę, Allenie Walkerze. Nawet nie miałbyś dokąd. To nasza główna siedziba i tylko my potrafimy z niej wyjść. Zwykły człowiek nie ma najmniejszej szansy. No i jeszcze w twoim stanie…

Ku przerażeniu Allena, Tykki wcale nie miał na myśli jego utraconej ręki. Perfidnie, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, patrzył na jego spodnie w kroku. W tej chwili chłopak przeklinał siebie za to, że jest nastolatkiem. Wystarczyło kilka muśnięć i już był podniecony. Warknął cicho pod nosem i odwrócił głowę od Noah. To był błąd.

Mikki wykorzystał moment i zaczął całować jego wyeksponowaną teraz szyję.

— Allenie Walkerze, przede mną nie ma ucieczki. Zawsze dostaję to, czego w danym momencie potrzebuję.

Chłopak milczał. Nie chciał niczym sprowokować mężczyzny. Nawet gdyby nie stracił ręki, z Noah miał niewielkie szanse. Zwłaszcza, że Tykki potrafił ingerować w każdą materię, jakby wcale jej nie było. A ten wykorzystał jego poddanie się. Powolutku rozpinał koszulę leżącego spokojnie chłopaka. Mundur egzorcysty wyrzucił zaraz po przeniesieniu go na Arkę. Wyjątkowo go denerwował.. Wreszcie odsłonił blade ciało i, przygryzając lekko wargi, pochylił się nad nim, wciągając w nozdrza specyficzny zapach Allena.

Nikt dotąd tak na niego nie działał. Nie wiedział, skąd się to wzięło. Przecież poza tym, że Allen był egzorcystą, nic innego nie wyróżniało go od zwykłych ludzi. Chyba że klątwa jego przybranego ojca. Nie, raczej nie. Przecież bez przerwy miał kontakt z demonami Earla i nigdy nie czuł do nich żadnego pociągu. I całe szczęście.

Prawie nie panował nad sobą, gdy językiem trącił sutek Walkera. Ten natychmiast stał się sztywny, a chłopak drgnął cicho, jęcząc.

— Pięknie — mruknął, tym razem kąsając swoją zdobycz. — Zajęcz jeszcze raz.

Jednak prośba nie została spełniona. Allen przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że pojawiła się na niej kropla krwi.

— Nieładnie. — Tykki przesunął się i zlizał pomału kroplę. — Nie lubię, jak nie spełnia się moich potrzeb.

Egzorcysta zadrżał. Głos Noah wcale nie był miły, wręcz ociekał jadem. Jego dłoń, choć mocno przywiązana w nadgarstku do oparcia krzesła, zanurzyła palce w frędzlach dywanu, jakby to właśnie on mógł go uratować przed Mikkim.

— A teraz ślicznie dla mnie zajęczysz, prawda?

Tym razem ukąszenie było boleśniejsze, a Walker posłuchał i zajęczał, choć bardziej przypominało to urwany szloch.

Nie chciał tu być. Chciał wrócić do domu, do przyjaciół. Pomagać im w walce. Teraz znajdował się w jakimś koszmarze, chociaż jeszcze kilka minut temu nic tego nie zapowiadało.

_Czy to część jego kary, za to, co kiedyś zrobił?_

Pragnął z całych sił wrócić do czasów, gdy wędrował u boku Many.

A Tykki robił, co chciał. Drażnił każdy kawałek ciała swej ofiary. Tak, ofiary, albo dokładniej zdobyczy, bo traktował go jak kot upolowaną mysz. Allen po prostu wbił palce w dywan i wykonywał posłusznie wszystkie polecenia Noah.

Nagle coś go zaskoczyło.

Tykki przestał się nad nim znęcać. Jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy Allena. To nie był ten sam Noah, co przed momentem. W jego spojrzeniu widać było ból.

— Nie bój się mnie, Allen. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy — szepnął czule, dłonią delikatnie muskając jego pierś. — Żartowałem tylko.

Czyżby to jakiś podstęp, by stracił czujność? Zachowanie Mikki'ego jednak uległo diametralnej zmianie. No, może nie tak do końca. Nadal dążył do swojego celu, tyle że teraz delikatnie, z uczuciem.

Allen sapnął w szoku, gdy ten niespodziewanie zanurzył język w jego pępku. Uczucie było tak przyjemne, że zanim się opamiętał, uniósł biodra wyżej, by Tykki miał lepszy dostęp. Zaraz potem je opuścił, uzmysławiając sobie, co zrobił. Noah jedynie zamruczał z aprobatą i zanurzył dłoń w jego kroku, nie przejmując się ponownie zdejmowaniem jego ubrania.

Tak nagły dotyk na jego członku spowodował tylko, że stał się twardy, choć jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami Allen pragnął, by Mikki zostawił go w spokoju. Już sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Z jednej strony chciał, by ten przerwał i go zostawił, najlepiej gdzieś bardzo daleko od tego miejsca. Z drugiej, by nie przestawał.

Teraz jego myśli uciekły wygnane cudowną przyjemnością, którą dawała mu poruszająca się powoli wokół jego penisa dłoń.

Jęknął przeciągle. Palec Tykki'ego znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko centrum główki, ale odsunął się tylko po to, by z kolejnym ruchem już go specjalnie podrażnić. Allen poczuł pierwsze krople ejakulatu, które zostały rozsmarowane po twardym i więcej niż chętnym uwagi członku.

Druga dłoń Noah nie przestawała drażnić sutków Walkera. Egzorcysta jęczał już teraz przeciągle, podrygując tak, by wzmocnić doznania. Już nic go w tej chwili nie interesowało.  
Kilka ruchów i doszedł mocno w dłoń Mikki'ego, na co ten uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

— Grzeczny chłopiec.

Ton Noah uległ tak ostrej zmianie, że Walker natychmiast otworzył oczy, choć nie pamiętał, kiedy je zamknął.

Dla niego wyglądało to tak, jakby były tu dwie, różne osoby. Tykki – ten lepszy i Noah – ten gorszy. Tak jak w przypadku demonów – ciało i dusza nie należały do jednej osoby.

Potem niewiele pamiętał. Ruch ze strony Tykki'ego i dłoń w białej rękawiczce w jego głowie spowodowała ciemność i ból.

Gdy oprzytomniał na tyle, by zrozumieć, gdzie jest, leżał w łóżku w nieznanym mu miejscu, a na brzegu spała dziewczyna o dziwnie spuchniętych dłoniach. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to się stamtąd wydostać i podążać dalej. Tak też zrobił, choć ledwo mógł stać na nogach.

**Koniec**


End file.
